Human Boy
by Gabbable
Summary: A story that involves a shooting, kidnapping and the struggle between two lovers who fight to be together. Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

BPOV

I smiled at Edward. Our teacher was late for Biology. He wrapped his arms around me, I swear he was getting warmer but how could that be. I must be getting used to it.

"So when do I get to know this surprise?" I asked.

"Tonight," Edward answered.

I'd never been one for gifts but he said it was for both of us. I guess I could live with that. Mike walked into the classroom followed by the teacher.

"Hi Mike," I greeted.

Edward's face changed from smiling to fear in a second. Alice busted through the door just as Edward began to speak, "Bella ru…"

Mike pulled out a gun before he could finish. The students screamed, I was one of them. He pointed it at Edward and fired.

"No!" I screamed as Edward fell to the ground.

I dropped to my knees beside him before my mind remembered that he could die from a gun. I saw a pair of pale hands at his stomach where the gun wound should be. I looked up at Alice.

"You're going to be fine! Hang on!" Alice soothed.

"Bella," Edward said weekly.

Then I noticed that blood was coming out of the wound. He was dying. And to confirm that I saw that Alice was struggling.

"I'm here," I whispered as tears filled my eyes.

"Go. He. Wants. You," Edward struggled to say.

"I'm not going anywhere, neither are you!" I ordered him.

"Go," He whispered as his eyes shut.

"Edward! Edward! No Edward!" I sobbed.

"Stand up!" Mike ordered.

I didn't move. I wanted to die. Alice cheeked his pulse.

"His not dead. But we need to get him to Carlisle," Alice whispered to me, "I can do that."

She let a hiss escape her lips.

"No Alice!" I sobbed.

"Stand up!" Mike ordered, "Or I'll shoot!"

This time I stood, "What do you want?" I asked.

"Now his dead you come with me!" Mike ordered.

I knew this was the only way to save him. I walked towards him.

"No Bella!" Alice screamed.

"Shut up!" Mike yelled.

He pointed it at Alice.

"No!" I yelled jumping in front of the gun, "Take me or shoot me!"

He thought for a second before grabbing my arm and putting the gun to my head.

"Follow and I'll shoot her!" He stated.

"Save him," I mouthed to Alice.

Alice nodded sadly. Mike pulled me out of the classroom and towards the car.

"Drive!" Mike ordered.

I climbed into the car and drove away with a gun at my head. I sobbed and sobbed. But I wasn't worried about me, all I cared about was Edward. Would he be ok?

APOV

Carlisle was at home. I was running with inhuman speed with the almost dead Edward in my arms. I burst through the front door and yelled, "Carlisle!"

The family was down stairs in a mater of seconds. Jasper was the only one missing because he was at school.

"What happened?" Carlisle asked when he saw Edward in my arms.

"He was shot!" I explained as I ran upstairs.

I placed him on a bed.

"Then he'll be ok?" Rosalie said, it sounded like a question.

"His like every other patient you've had now," I informed Carlisle.

"Is that his blood I smell?" Emmett asked.

I nodded.

"Where's Bella?" Esme asked as Carlisle began to work.

"She was…" The word got stuck in my throat.

"Nothing good then," Rosalie concluded in a bored tone.

"Edward is dying and Bella is gone! Can you sound a little more upset!" I yelled.

Rosalie flinched at my words. I needed Jasper. I fell to the ground and cried dry sobs.

"He's a vampire, he'll be ok," Rosalie said.

"His not anymore," I sobbed.

"He's human?" Rosalie gasped.

I nodded.

"That bastard, turns into a human and gets shot!" Emmett growled.

I could tell he was upset.

"I'm going to call Jasper," I sobbed.

"I'm here. The school told me," Jasper said as he entered the room.

He stiffened when he smelt Edward.

"Wait outside, could someone help me?" Carlisle asked.

Esme stayed and I went with the others to wait in the lounge.

"He's really dying?" Jasper asked.

Yes," I said as my voice broke.

I sobbed into his chest.

"Where's Bella?" Emmett asked.

"The school said kidnapped," Jasper said.

"By who?" Rosalie gasped.

I was too upset to be surprised so I answered, "Mike Newton."

Emmett hissed, "I'll kill him!"

"We don't know where he is," I sobbed.

"We'll find him!" Jasper reassured me.

"And save her," Emmett added.

"She's family," Rosalie concluded.

I nodded, "Edward will have her by his side when he wakes."

I heard a scream, which told me he wouldn't be waking up human.

**Authors Note: Hey I'm new at this so please give me some feedback. I hope you liked it so please tell me what you think. Thanks. **


	2. Chapter 2

Authors Note: Thanks to the people who review. I love getting reviews, it makes me happy :)

BPOV

I woke to find myself in an unfamiliar room, in an unfamiliar bed.

"Where am I?" I asked.

It took a second before the pervious day's events came back to me. Edward being shot. Mike taking me to some place in the woods. Then locking me in a room with him and… raping me. I shuttered. I heard a groan and I leapt up taking the sheets with me to wrap around my naked body. His eyes opened and he smiled.

"Morning beautiful."

I didn't answer. He sat up and I stepped back. His smile turned into a grin.

"Don't be that way Bella," Mike smiled.

I didn't reply. He got up and came over to me. I backed away from him.

"Don't touch me!" I growled.

He laughed, "Don't worry. Soon you'll forget about Edward and we can start a new life together. Where would you like to move to?"

"Forks," I replied.

He laughed again, "When you're being serious love, I'll talk to you."

He walked away and out the door. He locked it once he was out. I began to sob. I looked around for my clothes to find I didn't have any. I made the sheet I had wrapped around me into a dress. I went into the corner and cried. I don't know how long I cried but I was still crying when I heard footsteps approach the door. I wiped away the tears and stood up. Mike came in with food and drink. As usual he locked the door behind him.

"Now todays food is free. Tomorrows isn't. If you misbehave then you get no food. Understood?" Mike asked.

I didn't answer. He gave me a bag, which I guessed was full of food. I picked up the bag. I guessed was wrong. There was a sandwich and that was all. I ate slowly chewing each bite. I glared at him while I ate. He didn't seem to notice. Even though I kept up the tough act I was scared. I was scared of what was happening, what was going to be and what happened to Edward. Was he all right? If I could know that one thing I would be able to live with the rest. I finished and Mike came over to me. I backed away.

"Naughty Bella!" Mike said, shaking his finger, "No food for naughty people."

And with that he left. I was shocked, that was it. No more food?

It was like this every mealtime. He would approach me, I would back away and he would tell me that I didn't get any food. I didn't know how long I was going to last.

APOV

It's been three days since Bella's disappearance. Everyone tried to find her sent but it was impossible. She disappeared and we couldn't find her. No one had given up yet but once Edward was changed we could all help. The first sign of his arrival was my 'sight' disappearing. The second was the smell. The third was him arriving. He didn't even knock.

"Where's Bella?" Jacob asked.

I shrugged, I did have much emotion. I didn't need him right now.

"It's been three days since I saw her. Where is she?" Jacob snapped.

"The police must have told you," I sighed.

"Too bad I don't believe it!" Jacob snapped.

I felt like snapping his pretty little neck! Jasper was my side and sent a wave of calm around the room.

"We're all a little emotional at the moment. What you heard is true. Now please leave," Jasper said.

"Before the stink is to strong," Rosalie muttered as she entered the room.

"I'm not going anywhere!" Jacob concluded.

Then it happened. Edwards heart started to race.  
"It's happening!" Carlisle called.

"You changed her!" Jacob growled.

He didn't get a chance to attack because we were upstairs and around Edward's bed. Jacob followed us.

"You broke the treachery. I can attack you."

"We did but not with Bella! Since he was a vampire we thought it wouldn't matter!" I snapped.

He walked forward to see what I was talking about. I took Edward's hand and said, "It's alright. Alice is here."

I didn't want him to think I'm Bella. Edward's heart stopped.

"Alice?" Edward asked without opening his eyes.

"I'm here," I whispered.

"Where's Bella?" He questioned, "And what's that foul smell?"

Rosalie giggled and Jacob scowled.

"What do you remember?" Carlisle asked.

"I remember being at school. Mike came in with a gun and… shot me?" Edward questioned.  
"What else?" Carlisle asked.

"Bella telling me to hold on then the pain. Am… Am I a vampire again?" Edward questioned.

"Yes," I answered.

Edward opened his blood red eyes.

"Well that sucks. I change into a human only to be changed into a vampire again!" Edward huffed.

"You were human?" Jacob asked.

Edward looked at him for the first time, "Ugh. Just as you were starting to smell nice."

Emmett let out a howl of laughter. Rosalie joined in and Jacob frowned.

"Edward. Bella is missing," I said.

The room fell silent. Edward froze.

"Mike took her! I'm so sorry Edward! I couldn't do anything! She thought that going with him was the only way to save you! I couldn't stop her! Then we tried to find her but we can't find her sent!" I sobbed.

I waited for him to start yelling at me but he didn't.

"No one can stop Bella once she puts her mind to it. You said that you couldn't find her sent?" Edward asked.

"That's right," Emmett replied.

"Did you find Mikes?" Edward asked.

"No, we didn't look. You're a genius!" I squealed as I wrapped my arms around him.

"Let's go!" Edward stated.

"Hold on a second!" Jacob stated, "What happened?"

"We'll explain later," I sighed.

Edward jumped of the bed and made his way towards the door.

"You don't go anywhere until this is explained!" Jacob said.

Edward hissed, "Move or get your head ripped off! Bella is in danger and I'm going to her. The end!"

Jacob stood to the side, wise choice. Edward was a newborn now.

**Authors Note: Tell me what you think. Pretty please with sugar on top. Really it does brighten up my day. So please help put a smile on my face. It's easy just click that little review button. Thanks.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note: Hi everybody!**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed. I love reviews, they made my day! So thanks for making my sun shine! Sorry I took so long to get this out. But I'll be quicker from now on. Forgive me please!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, except Edward.**

**Edward: No you don't! **

**Me: Pouting!**

**Ok, on with the story.**

BPOV

Mike walked towards me. I was week and I needed food but I didn't want him to touch me again. I staggered backwards and he groaned.

"When will you forget about him?" Mike asked.

"Never."

"I'm getting sick of hearing that. You will love me!" Mike ordered.

"Not something I can control," I said.

"Get used to it honey. Cause there's no going back!" Mike snapped.

I fell to the ground. I was really week. Mike's face softened.

"Don't worry Bella. I've got everything under control. We're going to move to a new town. We're going to change our names to Michael Altoff and Elizabeth Altoff. Our story is that we got married young but our parents didn't approve so we ran away. You have to admit. It could happen."

I was stunned. He had everything worked out. I was about to disappear forever and in my place would be the miserable Mrs. Elizabeth Altoff.

"Mike, if you care about me let me go," I begged weekly.

"No Bella!" Mike growled.

"Then can you… do something for me?" I pleaded.

I just need to know!

"What Bella honey?" Mike asked, though it sounded like a no.

"Can I… please go to Edward's funnel. I know I'm not meant to be in public and I won't go anywhere but please. He meant a lot to me. If I'm going to start a new life with you then I need to get rid of the last string pulling me back to Bella swan's life," I hoped my argument worked.

It seemed it did, "It's tomorrow at nine. I'll take you their love. Then you can move on."

I nodded, "Can you find me some clothes to wear?" I begged.

"Of course my sweet," Mike smiled.

He left my side and went to the door, "I'll be back soon."

He left and I started to sob. Edward was dead! Mike killed him. Edward was dead! Alice couldn't save him and now she can't save me!

EPOV

We all ran with inhuman speed following Mike Newton's sent. He's been all over town. We approached a building we could hear someone sobbing uncontrollably while Mike was saying to them, "Honey are you hurt? Are you sick? Bella what's wrong!"

Bella!

Go to Bella, Edward. Don't try to kill Mike, Carlisle will get him into jail, don't worry, Alice thought.

I faced her and nodded. My appearance startled her. I tilted my head questionably.

Will you be able to handle Bella again? Alice thought.

I nodded, I was a newborn again but I still had self control.

We walked quietly towards the door. I knew I was a newborn and Bella's sent is strong. Maybe I should get Alice to help me.

"Alice," I whispered in a vampire voice.

What Edward?

"Come with me when I get Bella."

She nodded. Rosalie rose her right leg and kicked down the door. Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Jasper and Rosalie ran inside. They had Mike away from Bella in a second. Alice and me went inside slowly. I started to get doubts that I could do this. Then her sent hit me. I froze and stopped breathing. Alice went forward and placed a hand on Bella, "Bella, its Alice. You're safe now."

She sobbed harder. She didn't open her eyes, I heard her mumbling, "His gone. His gone. His gone."

I watched as Alice tried to pick Bella up. She gripped a pipe. Alice could force her to let go but she screamed in terror.

What's wrong with her? Alice thought.

I forgot that I was dangerous, I forgot about her sent, I just rushed over to her and dropped to my knees.

"Bella?" I asked.

She stopped sobbing, stopped breathing.

"Breathe, you're safe now. I'm here," I soothed.

Her hands flew to her ears, "I can't hear you."

"Bella?" Alice asked.

"Are you ok?" I asked in concern, maybe Mike drove her mad.

"I CAN'T HEAR YOU!" She screamed.

"Bella honey, please tell me what's wrong," I begged helplessly.

I was surprised when her hands dropped, "What do you think. Mike has me hostage. He is planning to run away with me and force me to marry him! But that all pales in comparison to the fact that you're dead! Now I'm going mental too."

"Bella… Open your eyes," I said.

"Why, too see this horrible prison? No thank you!" Bella stated.

Emmett coughed to hide his laughter. I didn't realize that the family was standing behind me. I now noticed that Alice wasn't squatting by my side.

"Bella please," I begged.

"For you," Bella agreed.

I closed my eyes, not wanting her to see my new color. I heard her gasp.

"Edward? Is that you? Please don't lie. It's not good for my mental health," Bella stated.

Emmett couldn't help himself this time. He laughed. I ignored him, "Yes love. It's me."

"Oh Edward!" Bella gasped then wrapped her arms around my neck.

"Bella, I missed you so much!" I said into her hair.

"I thought you were dead!" Bella cried, I could feel her tears on my shoulder.

"Bullets don't kill vampires," I smiled.

"Could've fooled me," She muttered.

I scooped her up into my arms then ran home with my family.

**So, what do you think? Please tell me. Is it bad? Is it good? Please review and make my day! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi guys. I was quicker with this chapter, right. ******** Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.

BPOV

I approached the coffin and placed a rose on top. Tears ran down my face like a storm.

"I love you," I whispered, "Goodbye Edward."

I stood by the coffin with my hand placed on the top. I looked at my hand, it was covered in a black glove. I had a black dress, something I would never usually wear. Charlie came up to me, "We have to go Bells," He whispered.

I nodded. Charlie took my hand off the coffin and squeezed it.

"You know Bella. I gave him a hard time after he came back and all. But he was a good guy. I'm sorry that I didn't get to tell him that," He said.

"Oh Dad!" I said before wrapping him in a hug.

Charlie was uncomfortable but I guessed he knew I needed it because he held me tight. Later that day I walked up the steps of the Cullen's house. I was about to knock when Alice opened the door.

"Alice," I smiled.

"Hello Bella! What's wrong?" Alice asked.

"Ruff day," I answered.

"Yes I saw you at the funnel. You were crying a lot. You do know that…" Alice began.

"Yes I know, it was just too real. And I haven't seen him since he rescued me. I haven't seen his eyes," I sighed.

I noticed her expression change when I mentioned his eyes.

"What's wrong with his eyes?" I asked in panic, "Is he blind?"

"What? No! His eyes are healthy," Alice assured me.

"Then what's wrong?" I asked.

"There… red," Alice answered me.

I court my breath. That could only mean one thing, he bit someone.

I saw a blur come down the stairs, if I wasn't used to it I wouldn't have noticed. Edward was by Alice's side in a second. He punched her in the arm.  
"Would you like her to thing you were blind?" Alice snapped.

I noticed that he had sunglasses on. I watched his face, just seeing him made my mood pick up. Edward was in the middle of a sentence but I couldn't contain myself any longer. I rushed forward and wrapped my arms around him. He was surprised that I wasn't running away from him.

"I missed you. And today at the funnel, I needed you!" I sobbed into his chest.

"Yes, I could tell."

"You were there?" I asked.

"I liked the speech you made, it was lovely. Sadly not everyone was paying attention," He sighed.

I heard the door close and then Alice's arms wrap around Edward and me.

"I didn't like you two being gone. Three whole days! Without my Bella and big brother!" Alice complained.

Emmett joined the hug. I wondered where he came from but I didn't ask.

"I found it hard to find things to laugh at without you Bella!" He stated.

I felt my face go bright red. Esme joined it too but she didn't say anything. Soon everyone found a place to hug everyone except Rosalie. Eventually everyone got off me and let me get some air. I walked up to Edward's room, my hand intertwined with his. Once we were in his room he put on some relaxing music. I waited on the coach for him.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

I nodded, "It was only three days. And he only told me what was going to happen. He didn't hurt me."

It was a lie, but over the last few days I've become quite good at lying.

"It seems more than that. Did he hit you?" Edward asked, "Did he feed you?"

"No to both," I answered.

He growled and I flinched.

"Sorry. Let's talk about something else," He suggested.

"Ok. Will you be leaving soon?" I asked, I needed to know.

"The family will," He said sadly, "Dumb Mike."

He muttered the last bit but I still shivered.

"Sorry," He apologized.

"It's ok," I lied, "When will you be leaving?"

"A week or two," He replied.

A tear rolled down my cheek, he was leaving me again.

"I won't leave you. I'll come back every night to visit you, I'll never leave you," He promised.

"Where will you move to?" I asked.

"Alice won't tell us where is best. She wants to stay in Forks," He sighed.

By the sound of his voice there was something else Alice wanted.

"What else does she want?" I asked.

"Nothing," He reassured.

"I want you to come with us," Alice stated from the door.

My mouth fell open, she wanted me to come with her and Edward didn't.

Alice saw my expression and said, "But everyone else knows we can't take you and Edward won't listen to my idea so I'm moppy!"

I smiled at her. I knew her idea already and I mentally forgave Edward. She wanted to change me into a vampire.

"Why won't you tell them where you should go?" I asked.

"Cause I want to stay a little bit longer," Alice shrugged, "I'm hoping something might change there minds."

The way she looked at me gave me the feeling that I involved that something. Edward caught that too.

"Alice will you please stop blocking me!" Edward begged.

"Nope. I need this to be a secret, otherwise it won't work out the way it's meant to!' Alice argued.

"So you want me to continue guessing?" Edward asked.

"Exactly!" Alice nodded.

"Can you tell me?" I asked.

"No one is to know the secret," Alice smiled.

"But…" I began.

"Bye!" Alice grinned before running off.

"Cheater!" I yelled after her.

"How is she a cheater?" Edward asked.

"She knew I was going to beg. She knew I was going to win. So she ran off!" I pouted.

"That's my sweet girl," Edward chuckled.

I forced a smile at my lips. Edward saw right through it, "What's wrong?"

"It reminds me of… him," I answered.

He muttered something under his breath.

"Edward, I need to know something that might be hard for you to answer," I began.

"Ask," He encouraged.

I took a deep breath, "Who did you bite?" I asked.

He looked confused, "I haven't… yet."

"You're planning on biting someone?" I asked.  
"Bella, newborns are dangerous. I shouldn't be around you right now but I'm too selfish to send you away," Edward stated.

"You're a newborn again?" I gasped.

"Did you think I bit someone because of my eyes?" He asked.

"No one explained. How are you a newborn?" I asked.

'The surprise I was going to give you was that I was human. I found a way, sadly it can't be done again. So to save me from the bullet I had to become a vampire again," Edward explained.

"You became human for me?" I asked, "but you won't let me become a vampire for you?"

"Yes. I should have guessed you wouldn't approve," He sighed, "I'll ask next time."

"Honey, it would be a great thing. Sure we wouldn't get forever but it still the same thing! I would have loved it but never put yourself in that kind of danger again!" I ordered.

He laughed. I loved the sound of his laughter. I reached up and started to remove the sunglasses. He stopped me.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"I want to see your eyes," I told him.

"There not mine anymore," Edward informed me.

"There not the monster's earthier, they are the reminder of how you were saved. Without them, there would be no you," I argued as I took the away.

His blood red eyes looked at me but I wasn't scared of them. I leaned forward and kissed him gently.

"You know, I think there starting to fade," I smiled.

"Lair," He smiled before kissing me again.

What do you think? I like your feedback, I really, really do. So please review and tell me if I'm doing something wrong. Thanks!


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors Note: I'm sorry this is a short chapter. It's just a filler. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight ******

BPOV

I walked into my house, closed the door and dropped to my knees. I began to sob uncontrollably.

"Bella?" Charlie asked.

I didn't reply, I just continued to sob.

"Bella!" Charlie exclaimed when he saw me on the floor.

He ran to me and helped me stand up. He took me to the lounge and sat me on the couch.

"Bella, what's wrong?" Charlie asked.

I knew that he knew about what happened while I was kidnapped but I didn't want to talk.

"I'm fine, I just need to be alone," I said.

Charlie nodded and I went upstairs. Once I made sure the window was closed I flopped down on my bed and cried. I didn't want Edward to ever see me like this. I didn't want anyone to but that was impossible. I cried myself to sleep.

EPOV

I arrived at Bella's house as soon as Charlie's head hit the pillow. I climbed a tree to find Bella's window shut. I peered in to see she was still in the clothes she had worn today. I decided that it would be better for me to go in. I opened the window and slid in silently. I sat on her rocking chair and watched her toss and turn as she slept. I was too late to hear the talking but she moaned all the way through the night. The sun began to rise and I knew I had to go. I found some paper and a pen and began to write.

_Bella,_

_I love you and I miss you every second that I'm away_

_from you._

_Hold on, I will be with you soon._

_Love Edward._

I put the note on her pillow before running home.

**Author's Note: I'll update soon, I promise. Thanks to all the people who have been reading and reviewing. Thanks so much!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi everyone, how's your day? Hopefully good. I am good, just to let you know. Ok, enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't and never will own Twilight. Stephanie Meyer does and she so super lucky! **

BPOV

A week later I noticed that I was a late. It was only a couple of days but I began to worry. Everything that could go wrong so far has, so why not pregnancy. I walked downstairs to be greeted by an empty house. I think Charlie was still upset by our argument last night. He suggested that I see a therapist, after a week of seeing me cry all night, every night without fail. I snapped at him, telling him that I was fine and I didn't need help. He responded and I yelled at him. I wish I could take it all back but he was already gone. I knew that my outburst was because I haven't seen Edward for three days. He left with most of the family to go hunting. The people that were left were Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie. I went over there daily just to get Jasper to control my emotions. We had an agreement, he helped me and didn't tell anybody and I helped him with Alice. They had to leave soon but Alice still hadn't told them where to go. Only decline the ones they suggested. Jasper was supposed to get her to talk but he wasn't doing to well. I wasn't doing well earthier but I hadn't given up… yet. I got into my truck and drove to the shop. I brought the pregnancy test and went home again. I waited for the results, nervously. When I got them, it was worse. It was positive. Sank to the ground, sobbing, what was I meant to do? I didn't leave the floor for an hour. Once my mind finally started working again I drove to Edward's house. I needed Jasper's control right now! I arrived and Jasper was waiting on the porch as usual.

"How are you today?" He asked and sent a wave of calm over me.

I smiled at him, "Ok. How are you?"

"Good," Jasper shrugged.

We entered the house and I saw Emmett on the X box.

"Your not trying to steal Edward's girl are you?" He asked.

"No!" Jasper said then punched him in the arm.

"Ouch! I was just asking!" Emmett protested.

I sat down on the couch and watched Emmett play his game. I would have been bored but that was impossible near Jasper. Even though I was calm I couldn't push away the thoughts of this mornings events. I was pregnant. What was I going to do? I can't keep it! But what else is there to do? Would Edward leave me over this? No, he would help me through it. Crap! If I tell him that I'm pregnant then I have to admit that Mike… I still could finish the thought. I took a deep breath. I can't tell Charlie but he's the only one who knows what has happened to me. Who can I tell? I stood and Jasper looked at me, wondering if he should go to.

"I'm going to Edward's room. See you later," I said.

"Whatever," Emmett shrugged.

"Bye," Jasper said.

I left the room and heading up the stairs. Soon I was out of Jasper's range and I started to sob. I needed to do this but could I?

RPOV

I heard Bella sobbing, heading for Edward's room I guessed. If she wanted to sob in Edward's room she could knock herself out. I did feel bad for her, I didn't know how it would feel to be kidnapped. I was starting to warm up to her but I don't think I could ever really trust her. I mean we started off bad and she could never know the half of what I went through. Yes she knew about the vampire thing and she knew about the child thing but she would never know what it was like to be raped. Plus she was planning on changing into a vampire! I jumped at the sound of knocking at my door. Now I listened I could heard Bella sobbing on the other side.

"Come in," I called.

She did. She was worse than every other day. I thought she was getting better

"What do you want?" I asked in a harsh voice.

I tried to calm myself down, the last thing she needed right now was me yelling at her. Bella closed the door behind her.

"I'm… I'm in trouble and I don't know what to do," She sobbed.

Why was she coming to me?

"Why are you telling me?" I asked, my voice made it sound different than I wanted it too.

She sobbed harder, "I… I… I don't know where else to go. I'm scared and I don't know what to do!"

"Mike's not coming back," I reassured.

"I… I know. I… That's not the problem," Bella sobbed.

"What is it then?" I worked to make my voice soft.

"He… He…" Bella tried.

I patted the bed and Bella stumbled over to me. I sat her down and wondered if she really wanted to tell me this. Did I want to hear this?

"When I was kidnapped by Mike…" Bella tried again, "He raped me."

I suppressed a hiss that was threatening to escape my lips. Bella began to sob even harder, if that was possible.

"Does anyone else know?" I asked.

"Only Charlie," Bella managed out.

I rubbed her back, "Don't worry he can't hurt you anymore."

"I'm not scared of him," Bella sobbed.

That confused me, "What of then?"

"I'm…" Bella tried.

I knew it was hard for her.

"Take your time," I said.

She took a deep breath. As she did I tried to work out what was scaring her. I came up blank.

"I'm pregnant," Bella said before she covered her face with her hands.

It took me a few more moments to process this. I looked at her up and down, she didn't look pregnant but how many weeks had it been since we rescued her from Mike? I wasn't sure but it wasn't long enough for those things to start showing. I quickly thought about what I should say next. I decided on the simple question, "Are you sure?"

"Yes," She said, it came out like mush.

I thought for another half a second, "What can I do to help?"

"I… I don't know what to do? I'm scared to tell Edward because I would have to tell him about… what Mike's done. I'm scared to tell Charlie because I don't know what he'll do and I want to have my plans strait before I tell him. I'm scared to tell anyone but I need help. I don't know what to do. And I thought since you were child friendly you would know what to do," It was difficult to understand her but I managed.

"I'll do whatever I can," I promised.

**So you like? Hope so. Review and tell me please! Thanks.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hay there!**

**I'm sorry about the delay in writing and posting this chapter. I read too much! I should write more. Anyway this is my next chapter so I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I have never owned Twilight**

BPOV

Edward was finally back. We were in my room but we were sitting on the floor instead of on the bed. I had the light on, Charlie thought I was doing homework. It didn't surprise him that I was doing homework, not because I had a lot but because I used any excuses to get away from him.

"So, how were you while I was away?" Edward asked.

"I was ok. I was at your house most of the time," I informed.

"I'm sorry that I left but I needed to hunt and get a good fight for it. Being a newborn is hard," Edward sighed.

Most of the time Edward wore sunglasses because of his red eyes but when we were alone I took them off him. If he was really against it I wouldn't be able too but I think it might have felt nice to take them off. I crawled closer to him and then sat on his lap, "Is this too hard?"

"No," He smiled.

I watched him, smiling. Then his face changed to a frown.

"What?" I asked.

"Bella!" Charlie called, "You have a visitor."

I sighed, Charlie made me talk to each one of my visitors for at least five minutes.

"I'll see you soon," I said then kissed his hand.

I avoided kissing the lips. I'm sure his noticed. When I think it's coming up I leave or change the topic. I know he was confused but he didn't question me. I got up and left Edward in my room. I walked down the stairs and I tried to compose my face. My efforts were useless.

"Rosalie!" I gasped.

"Hello Bella," She smiled.

I rushed froward and strait into her arms. I began to sob. This surprise Charlie, I never let anyone see me cry. Sometimes I cried in front of Charlie but that was by accident. She hugged me tightly and whispered in my ear, "Everything's all right. Let it all out."

She led me to the lounge, Charlie followed.

"Are you alright?" Charlie asked.

I nodded.

"Bella?" Rosalie asked.

I looked up at her, "Yes?"

I tried to stop the tears and began to succeed.

"We need to talk, privately," Her eyes glanced up.

I knew she meant Edward.

"Ok. Where too?"

"Bella, I'm not sure if you should go anywhere right now," Charlie said.

I nodded.

"I agree. I'll be right back," Rosalie smiled before walking up the stairs.

"Bella, are you alright?" Charlie asked.

I nodded, "She knows everything."

Charlie nodded, "I'm glad you're talking about it."

Rosalie's voice came from upstairs, "Up here Bella!"

I left Charlie and went to my room. I found Edward still there. I looked at her, confused.

"He won't leave," Rosalie explained.

"Bella, are you ok?" Edward asked, ignoring her completely.

I nodded. The tears had stopped now, which I was glad about. Edward took my face in his hands. I smiled at him. I needed to talk to Rosalie but I couldn't do it with him here. How was I going to ask him to leave. Edward turned and glared at Rosalie.

"What have I missed?" I asked.

"Stop it. You're going to give me a headache," Edward growled at her.

"I need to talk to her privately!" Rosalie hissed.

"So you can make her cry again?"

I reached up and took his hands away from my face, just holding them.

"She didn't make me upset," I promised.

"What did then?" Edward asked softly.

His face hardened, "Unlikely Rose!"

"What?" I asked.

"Just suggesting why you might be upset," Rosalie explained.

I began to panic, what had she thought to him? They both heard my heart exhilarate.

"Calm down Bella. I told him that he might be the reason," Rosalie explained quickly.

I frowned at her, that wasn't nice.

"I'll do anything to get him to leave," Rosalie shrugged.

"Clearly," Edward hissed.

I let go of his hands and sat on my bed. Edward stared after me while Rosalie sat down beside me.

"Edward, Bella needs you to go," Rosalie said more softly.

"Why?" Edward asked, staring at me.

"She is going through things that she doesn't want you to see," Rosalie explained.

I went to protest but Rosalie began to talk again, "She needs to be with someone who isn't close to her so she doesn't hold back."

"Bella, you can tell me anything," Edward promised, "But if you need me to go. I will."

I walked over to him, "Rosalie's right. I need you to leave but it's not as bad as she makes it out to be."

"Call me when you want me back," Edward said then kissed my forehead.

He left without a word after that. I bit my lip, I was positive that I've made him worry now.

"You need to tell him soon anyway," Rosalie stated.

I turned to face her, "Why?"

"You are going to get fat so his going to guess anyway," Rosalie stated.

"Is that my only option?" I asked.

"You have to have the baby, no choice in that," Rosalie said softly.

I shivered when she mentioned the word baby. I preferred it.

"I don't want to tell him," I whispered, "It will hurt him."

"He needs to know. He can help," Rosalie reassured.

"How?" I asked in a whisper.

"He can comfort you," Rosalie explained.

I shook my head though I could hear the logic in her words.

"What are you afraid of?" Rosalie asked.

I pointed to my stomach. She laughed. I wonder how she could, I guess she would never be afraid of this.

"I meant why you can't tell anyone. Why is that?" Rosalie asked again.

"I… It's not that I'm afraid of telling anyone about it. I'm afraid of admitting that Mike…. What his done," I explained.

"Oh."

I nodded, "I didn't want anyone to know."

"Suffer in silence," Rosalie agreed.

I nodded in agreement. Rosalie was quiet for a second before she said, "Why don't you start with Charlie? He knows what's happened."

I shook my head quickly. Rosalie sighed in frustration, "Ok. How about we talk about after."

"After?" I asked.

"After the baby is born?" Rosalie said.

"Oh."

"Are you going to put the baby up for adoption or are you going to keep it?"

I sat down next to Rosalie, what could I do?

"Bella, I understand what it would be like to have to see the baby every day but remember this. You will shape this baby. Whether you keep it or not. More so if you keep the baby but he or she will be part of you," Rosalie said then stood, "Should I send Edward back?"

"Always," I nodded, not looking at her.

She was so quiet that I wondered if she had left and I'd missed it. I looked up to see that she was still standing there.

"Bella, would it be easier if I told Edward?" She asked.

"No. Not yet," I said but it sounded like a plead.

Rosalie nodded. Then she left. I got changed before crawling into bed and waiting for Edward. I found myself crying before he'd arrived. I was crying so hard that I didn't hear him enter. His cold arms wrapped around me without a word. I turned around to face him, wiping my eyes. His eyes showed how scared he was.

"I'm sorry," I mumbled.

"For what?" He asked.

"I didn't want you to see this," I mumbled.

"Never be afraid to cry in front of me, or to tell you your fears. I'm here for you," Edward promised.

"I know," I said, snuggling into him.

But the truth was I didn't know that. Not anymore. He began to hum my lullaby and soon I fell asleep. My eyes opened to find myself alone in my bed. I looked around and found Edward in the rocking chair.

"Morning," He smiled.

I smiled back.

"Rosalie told me to give you this," Edward said, holding a letter out to me.

My heart began to race, had he read it?

"She dropped it off last night and told me to read it," Edward explained, walking over to me, "As you can see, the envelope is closed so I haven't read it. But I'm curious, can I read it?"

"I'll read it first," I mumbled, hoping he wouldn't get offended.

He nodded. He looked lost in thought. I knew I had just confirmed that I was keeping a secret from him. I opened up the letter to see it was about an adoption agency. I closed it again.

"Can I?" Edward asked.

I looked at him apologetic and he nodded, "I understand Bella. Can I ask you something though?"

"What is it?" I asked in a whisper.

He sat down on my bed and stared at me in the eyes, locking my gaze.

"Do you trust me?" Edward asked.

"Yes," I whispered, "It's me I don't trust."

This confused him, "Why don't you trust yourself?"

"I… I don't know. Maybe it's the bad luck, I keep waiting for the next bombshell, I guess I'm putting it off," I explained.

"This bombshell is connected to me?" He asked.

I nodded.

"How?"

I didn't want to tell him I was afraid of him leaving me, that would hurt him too much. When I didn't answer he understood.

"I'm not going anywhere. I promised you that," Edward whispered, leaning closer to me.

"I know. You aren't the only thing connected to this bombshell," I explained.

"Is this?" Edward asked, pointing the letter that was still in my hand.

He didn't look away so I couldn't earthier.

"Yes," I whispered.

He smiled his crocked smile and said, "I should have read it when I had the chance."

I knew he was joking so I smiled. He leaned closer then kissed my forehead, releasing me front his gaze.

"When your ready to tell me, know that I will be on your side," He whispered in my ear.

It was comforting to know, but the problem was that I didn't know what my side was. Plus I could think of many excuses that he could use to leave, no matter what he said now. He changed the topic to a lighter topic and I made myself forget about everything else.

**Did you like it? Please review! Thanks so much.**

**Oh and thank you too all that have reviewed so far, you guys are the bomb!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi Everybody!**

**Hows things? Anyway, I think that this isn't too late so ******** I hope you enjoy the story!**

**Disclaimer: I've never owned twilight.**

BPOV

I walked into the school grounds with a heavy heart, today was going to be hard. This was my first day bad and some changes had happened since I was gone. I no longer had biology, everyone seemed to think I was their friend and Edward was gone. I walked to my lessons, trying to ignore everyone but the friends I had before the disaster. There was a picture of Edward in each classroom, surrounded by flowers. I added some to the collection in my English class. I was surprised at how my friends acted around me, Jessica wasn't looking for gossip and didn't care if I wasn't listening. Angela was babbling all the time and Lauren was close to me at all times. They were avoiding anything that reminded me of Edward. Once Lauren mentioned the beach trip to La Push and I shivered. That beach trip was with Mike. Everyone glared at her until I started talking again. Everyone could see I was in pain (I think that's why Lauren was hanging close to me) but no one mentioned it. I was short tempered with people but I didn't let it go without saying sorry. They always assured me that it was fine, that I wasn't that bad. I was heading to the cafeteria. When Tyler caught up with me.

"Hi Bella," He smiled.

"Hay," I smiled back.

We reached the cafeteria door and he said, "I was wondering if you wanted to go to the movies after school?"

I froze, did he seriously ask me out on a date? He waited for my answer.

"I don't think I can make it," I said through gritted teeth.

"How about tomorrow, I know this movie that your gonna love!" He exclaimed.

"I can't make it," I repeated.

"How about…" Tyler tried again.

"Edward just died!" I yelled.

The whole cafeteria went silent.

"And you're hitting on me!" I continued to yell.

"I thought it would help get your mind off things," Tyler stuttered.

"Just stay away from me!" I ordered before walking away with tears in my eyes.

I didn't get my lunch, I didn't go to the table full of my friends, I went to a table were no one was. I sat down, I could see Jessica and Angela. Jessica had her gossip look on her face. She went to come over to me but Angela stopped her. I was thankful, I couldn't handle people right now. I put my face in my hands, everyone had went back to there own business now. I felt a cold hand on my shoulder. I looked up to find Alice.

"Hi," She smiled weekly.

"Hi," I tried to smile but I don't think it worked.

"How you handling things?" She asked.

"Not well. I'm sure you heard my outburst before," I commented.

"I felt like slapping him myself to be truthful. I was going to stop him but I was too late," Alice sighed, "I've been too late a lot."

I knew she meant the disaster in the biology room.

"You saved him," I whispered, "You weren't late then."

"Thank god," She smiled then sat down beside me.

"Alice…" I paused.

"What?" She asked.

"Can you tell me something?" I asked.

"Of course," Alice promised.

"Can you see anything good in my future?" I asked, "I'm struggling to see it."

Alice nodded, "I can. Everything will be over soon."

"It might help if you told everyone where to go," I commented, even though I didn't want them to go.

A deal was a deal and I promised Jasper I would try. I felt a wave of happiness. I looked around to see Jasper in the food line. I think he heard me.

"Oh Bella, you see I'm doing the right thing," Alice grinned, "I'm doing this for you."

I couldn't feel shock because Jasper was controlling my emotions but I still asked, "Me?"

She nodded, "Yes, you. I just need a bit more time then I'll tell them whatever they want to know," Alice commented.

Time was one thing I wanted and fear all at the same time. I wanted a bit more time with them coming to this school but I feared that if they waited too long I would be showing. Life was hard and it sucked! The family approached the table, all with their props. They sat down. Rosalie was sitting next to me with Emmett at her side. Jasper was seated next to Alice.

"Have anything you want," Rosalie smiled.

Between them they had everything I liked from the cafeteria. I smiled at them, "Thanks."

I grabbed an apple from Rosalie's tray and ate it slowly. Emmett rolled his eyes, "All the good food here and you pick an apple?"

I shrugged, "I like apples."

"Do this for me and eat what I can't," Emmett pleaded, "If I was eating I would have the chocolate cake, not the apple."

I laughed, "Unhealthy, you'll make me fat."

What I said made my face pale. The word fat reminded me of it. It was growing and soon everyone will see it. Rosalie only took a second to catch on. The others stared at me, completely clueless.

"Do you have a fear of getting fat or something?" Emmett asked.

"Are you ok?" Alice asked.

"I'm not hungry," I said before standing up and leaving.

Rosalie went to follow but Alice was first. She was by my side by the time I left the cafeteria.

"What's wrong?" Alice asked, "Do you feel sick?"

I nodded but I was really fine.

"I'll take you home," Alice smiled.

I could picture Charlie's face now, I wouldn't be able to come back for another year!

"I need to stay," I stated, "I just need some air."

I left Alice and hoped that she didn't follow. She didn't. I found some stairs that lead to my next class. I began heading that way. I got half way up when Tyler started calling my name. I stopped even though I didn't want to talk to him.

"Bella! I wanted to tell you that I didn't mean to offend you earlier," He explained.

"What do you expect?" I snapped then tried to continue on my way but he blocked me.

"Please, I was just trying to help. Get your mind of things. I didn't mean a date, I'm not stupid," Tyler explained.

I tried to calm myself, I knew that he didn't mean it that way. I didn't want to be stupid so I said, "I overacted, I'm sorry. I'm a little emotional right now so would you mind giving me some space?"

"I understand that. See you around," He shrugged before leaving.

I couldn't force my feet to move. I sat down where I was before beginning to cry. I wished Edward were here with me so I didn't have to pretend that he was dead. It was too real. Plus not seeing him was hard. The bell rang and I made myself move. Tears blurred my vision, making it difficult to see. The stairs was soon busy with students. I was near the top when I heard Alice call, "Bella!"

I turned my head but I couldn't see her. Then something horrible happened, I missed the step. I began to tumble down the stairs. People dodged out of the way but no one tried to stop me. I was half way down when cold arms stopped me. I could barley keep myself awake. I could see it was Alice who had me.

"Oh my god Bella! Can you hear me?" Alice asked, panic fill of her voice. There was a huge circle around us.

"Alice," I managed to say.

"Call an ambulance!" Alice cried.

I was lying on the ground. Alice was supporting my upper body. I saw a beautiful woman pull out her mobile. I blinked, the caller was Rosalie. Panic rushed through my body as her eyes met mine. Was my baby ok?

**Oh no! Is it? What's going to happen? Please review so I can smile heaps! Thanks to all who have reviewed so far, you all rock!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi everybody, hows things.**

**I'm having a good time. Anyway I don't have much intresting to share so on with the story.**

**Disclaimer: Everyone knows I don't own twilight! **

EPOV

I sat in Carlisle office. I was board so I had came here. When he had found me, he didn't approve but understood. I was spending my time reading or doing his paper work. At the moment I was reading because Carlisle was doing his paper work himself.

_His going to kill me! Is my gift faulty or something? I bet he can hear me right now! Hi Edward! _Alice thought wildly.

What was Alice doing here? Why was I going to kill her. Oh no, is Bella hurt?

I jumped up.

_What is it Edward? _Carlisle asked.

Then Alice entered the office, shutting the door behind her.

"Alice?" Carlisle asked.

"It's Bella," Alice explained, "She fell down the stairs."

My eyes widened in terror, I went to go to her before I remembered that I wasn't aloud to leave the office.

"I'm sorry! I tried, I couldn't reach her in time! I'm so sorry!" Alice said to me.

Her mind replay what happened. I wasn't in the mood for anger, I just wanted to see her.

"I know Alice," I said softly.

"She's ok. In my vision it was worse but I court her half way, she was awake the whole way here, still awake," Alice explained.

"I'll go see to her," Carlisle smiled but his thoughts were a different story.

I grabbed his arm, "Make sure she's ok."

"I promise," Carlisle promised.

I let him go and Alice stayed with me. I made an effort to smile at her but she saw through it.

"She'll be fine."

BPOV

Carlisle walked into the room. Other doctors had put bandages on and all he had to do was a cheek. He began to examine me.

"How's Edward?" I asked.

"Board and now worried but all in all his fine. I'm guessing your first day didn't go very well," Carlisle said.

"It could have been worse with my luck," I sighed.

He smiled. Inside I was scared stiff, was my baby ok? Plus it didn't help that to find out I would have to tell Carlisle that I was pregnant.

"Is something wrong?" He asked.

"Huh?" I asked as I tried to focus on him again.

"Are you all right? You seem frightened," Carlisle explained.

"Oh well…" Now was better then ever, "I am frightened."

"What about?" Carlisle asked as he worked.

"Do you promise that you will try to keep this a secret," I asked.

He stopped working. I had his complete focus.

"I promise."

I took a deep before I forced the words from my lips, "I'm pregnant. And I was scared that the fall…"

I didn't need to complete my sentence, he was checking completely different things now. I'd never seen a doctor cheek this way before but I guess he didn't need to pretend. He lowed his ear to my stomach. He was only there for a second before he was strait again.

"Heartbeat is normal," I mumbled.

I breathed a sigh of relief. He finished the tests and he announced that the baby was healthy.

"Bella… I know this is none of my business," Carlisle hesitated.

I knew what he was wondering.

"I'm roughly two weeks. I think you can work out what happened around that time frame," I whispered.

A look of horror flashed across his face before he controlled his expression.

"I haven't told Edward anything yet, what happened to me or the result of it. Can you try to keep this to yourself please?" I asked in a whisper.

"Of course Bella. Are you planning to tell him?" Carlisle asked, "He has a right to know."

I nodded, "I know but… I don't know how to."

Carlisle smiled at me, "You have nothing to be afraid about there."

I could think of heaps, he might think it was too dangerous for us and leave again.

"Would you like to go home now?" Carlisle asked.

I nodded then groaned, "I'm going to get so far behind on my school work."

Carlisle laughed, "I think you can return to school."

"If Charlie will let me," I replied.

Carlisle left with a huge grin on his face. When Charlie entered his was the opposite, his was worried.

"I'm fine dad," I soothed.

"You sure?" He asked.

"Yeah, I can go home. I'm even aloud to go to school again tomorrow. I can't wait to get home," I smiled.

"Yeah, me too," Charlie agreed.

"Then let's go!" I said enthusiastically.

Later that night, when I was finally aloud to escape to my room, I walked up the stairs where I was sure to find Edward. I was right, he was sitting on my bed. I went over to him, "Hello."

"Hello. Are you ok?" He asked, brushing my cheek with his fingers.

"Of course," I smiled while my heart began to race.

He smiled. Something crossed my mind, if Carlisle could hear my baby's heartbeat maybe Edward could too. Almost an attempt to silence the sound I wrapped my arms around my stomach. Edward frowned, "Does your stomach hurt?"

"No, I'm fine," I replied quickly.

My heart began to pick up speed. Edward cocked his head to the side, "What?"

"Nothing." Even I could hear the panic in my voice.

He took my hands in his and stared deep into my eyes, "Bella honey, what's wrong?"

Should I tell him here? Should I tell him now?

"Please," Edward asked, stopping my train of thought.

He was dazzling me.

"What?" I asked, forgetting what was going on.

"What's troubling you?" Edward asked, his voice very seductive.

I couldn't refuse now. I looked away from his gaze so I could think again. I crawled closer to him, cuddling in his chest. He wrapped his arms around me.

"What are you so afraid to tell me?" Edward whispered.

"I have two things to tell you. One bad one… ok news, what one do you want first?" I asked.

"Let's get the bad out of the way," Edward smiled.

"Sure… so I'm sure you remember what happened to me when Mike kidnapped me," I whispered.

I still shivered at the sound of his name. Edward froze. Eventually he replied, "Yes, I remember"

"I didn't tell you everything," I admitted in a whisper.

He kissed my hair but didn't speak. I could force the words out? Tears came to my eyes.

"Bella?" Edward asked nervously, hugging me closer.

"Could I use your phone?" I asked.

He gave it to me. I picked the phone number I wanted and pressed the call button.

"Rosalie?" He mumbled.

"Hi Edward, what do you want?" Rosalie asked.

"It's Bella," I said.

"Oh… What can I do for you?" She asked, softness in her voice.

"I need you help… telling Edward," I replied.

"I'll be there in a few seconds."

"And Rosalie," I said.

"Yes?"

"Come through the window."

"Sure, see you in a few," Rosalie said before hanging up.

"Is it that bad?" Edward asked.

I turned to face him. He was frowning.

"I don't think I can say it," I replied, tears coming to my eyes, "I know the pain it's going to cause you and… and…"  
"For once, don't think about me," Edward replied, wiping my tears.

Then Rosalie was in the room, "Evening."

"Hello," Edward greeted.

"What would you like me to say?" Rosalie asked, she was asking in the softest voice I knew she could manage.

"I… can't say it," I explained.

"Ok. Edward, Bella's pregnant," Rosalie stated.

His mouth fell open. Not something I thought I would ever see.

"I was telling him the other part," I whispered.

Rosalie shrugged, "I think then he's put two and two together."

I was sure she was right when his mouth snapped shut. I could see darkness in his red eyes. I began to panic, he didn't want a kid, hell I didn't! I knew he would find a way to leave me… leave us. Edward finally looked at me.

"Edward…" I tried to beg but he put a finger to my lips.

"Calm down Bella. Don't worry, I'm here," Edward whispered, pulling me into a tighter hug, "This is what you kept from me?"

I was about to reply but Rosalie bet me to it, "What else was I meant to do?"

It was only then that I realized that the question wasn't aimed at me.

"I guess. All the things I thought it was, this wasn't on the list," Edward smiled.

"Edward…" I tried again.

"Yes?"

"Are you… ok?" I asked.

This question confused him. I pulled back to see his face, "Are you ok with it?"

I heard Rosalie gasp, "Are you keeping it?"

"It's up to Edward," I replied.

His expression was torn, though I had no idea why, "This is your choice Bella."

"I'm not keeping it unless you're ok with it. Like wise, if you don't want me to give it up then I won't," I explained, "I don't want this to… drive you away or something."

Edward put his hands on my face, "I'm not going anywhere. I will be with you whatever way you choose."

I fell into his arms again and just cried tears of relief. Rosalie joined us on the bed and wrapped her arms around both of us. Now it's time for a hard choice. Do I follow my heart or my head?

**What will she choose? Head or heart?**

**Anyway, I have a poll on my profile so if you could vote on it I would be super happy since no one is, thanks! By the way, this poll is important! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi how are ya? I don't have much to talk about so I will let you read.**

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns twilight… Why didn't I come up with the idea of Twilight? Because I don't have those kind of exciting dreams like she does. **

**Ok, I'm over it, enjoy the story!**

APOV

I sat in my room, the door locked. The family was trying to find out where they should go. Trying to guilt me into it. If they just waited four and a half more minutes then everything would change. There was another knock at the door, "Alice!"

It was Emmett.

"Go away! Come speak with me in four minutes and twenty nine seconds!" I yelled at him.

The window opened and I turned to see Jasper slipping inside.

"Jasper," I complained.

"Am I not aloud to see you?" He asked.

I sighed, "You are always aloud too. Just don't make me tell you…" I began.

"You know we have to leave," Jasper interrupted, "Besides I'm not here to talk to you about that."

I walked strait into his arms, "What then?"

"I thought you would want some company for the next four minutes," Jasper replied.

I grinned, he knew exactly what I wanted. Sure he probably used his gift but still he always knows.

"I love you," I told him.

"So do I."

"Alice! Come on!" Emmett complained banging on the door again.

"Go away!" I yelled.

"Alice," Carlisle's calm voice called, "We need to discuss this."

"We will. Once The whole family's here," I called back.

"Is that what your waiting for? Edward and Rosalie?" Jasper asked, "Because they've been here the whole time."

"No. I'm waiting for Bella," I replied.

There was silence.

"What's she got to do with this?" Emmett asked.

I sighed then joined my family in the passage, "She is part of this family too. A big part! I won't let her side be discounted. Imagine what the last few weeks would have been like for her if we had gone. She needs us right now."

"I never thought of that," Esme said after a moment's silence.

Carlisle must have had a thought and looked at me suspiciously, "You know."

The family looked at him in surprise. I wasn't surprised, "Yes. I've known for a long time."

I tapped my head. Carlisle nodded.

"What is he talking about?" Jasper asked me.

I held up my finger as the sound of a door opening and three people entering the house came to our ears.

"All will be reviled soon."

BPOV

We entered the house, no one was in the room.

"Where is everyone?" I asked.

"Trying to get Alice to talk," Rosalie sighed, "I'm guessing no success."

Then the family was in the room with us, "No there wasn't," Emmett sighed.

"What!" Edward gasped suddenly.

I looked at him, he was looking at Carlisle. I looked at Carlisle to find his was staring at me apologetically, "After all this time you think I should be able to hide my thoughts."

He must have thought about me being pregnant.

"You knew? For how long?" Edward asked.

"You told him?" Carlisle asked, relived.

"Told him what?" Esme asked.

"Just before," I replied, "Rather Rosalie told him."

"Am I the last to know?" Edward asked.

"Don't feel bad Edward. Bella only told Carlisle to see if it was alright with the stairs and before that with Rosalie because… she went through part of it," Alice explained.

"And you?" Edward asked.

"I didn't tell her anything," I stated.

"I fore saw it," Alice replied.

I sighed, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Tell her what?" Emmett asked.

"Because it wouldn't have worked out the right way," Alice replied.

"What wouldn't have?" Jasper asked.

"Please let us in on the big secret!" Emmett begged.

I knew that this wouldn't be as hard as the others I took in a deep breath and said, "I'm pregnant."

"Congregations darling!" Esme cried, rushing forward to hug me.

"Congrates daddy," Emmett grinned, slapping Edward on the arm.

I wasn't sure that I would be able to explain the second part of this story.

"This changes… everything," Jasper stated, "I now see why you didn't want us to leave."

"I'm happy to stay hidden," Edward stated, "Because I'm not leaving."

"Me earthier!" Rosalie stated, "We're in this together."

I smiled at Rosalie and she smiled back.

"I'm with my wife, no questions asked," Emmett stated, wrapping his arms around her.

"Would you mind staying?" Alice pleaded.

"Of course not," Jasper replied.

"So we stay in Forks?" Esme asked.

"We stay in Forks," Carlisle agreed.

**Yay! They're staying! Everyone can party now! Except Edward who must wait in the shadows and pretend to be dead. Poor Edward, sniff, sniff. Anyway, review and tell me if you think I should have moved them? **


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi Everyone, I got bad news. I have a touch of writer's block. Don't panic, I can still write, just slower. I know where I'm heading I just need a few fillers. ******** I don't like writing fillers, they're hard to write but the story would suck without them! Anyways, on with the story.**

**DISCLAMIER**

**Me: What am I meant to say? That I own Twilight?**

**Alice: If you say that you will have a lot of lawsuits, trust me.**

**Me: Why? Have you foreseen it?**

**Alice: No, I trained to be a lawyer once**

**Me: Scream! I don't own twilight (Can you imagine Alice as a lawyer? I can't!)**

RPOV

I sat next to Bella. It had been three weeks since she told the family she was pregnant. It took a whole five minutes before they realized it couldn't be Edward's. They didn't ask Bella what happened but they asked me later. Now it was time to tell Charlie. Bella didn't want to tell him she had a part of Mike inside her but he had to know. The front door opened and Bella grabbed my hand. If Edward wasn't pretending to be dead he would be here but as it is, he is so it's my job. Don't get me wrong, I'm super happy. I was going to help Bella take care of the baby, the second mother.

"Bella?" Charlie called.

"In here," She called back.

"Don't panic," I whispered so low only she could hear.

She just nodded. Charlie entered and saw us on the coach. I could tell he was confused but he smiled, "What up?"

"Why don't you take a seat?" I suggested.

Charlie frowned but did as I asked.

"What is it?" Charlie asked.

"Umm…." Bella said, looking at me.

"You need to say it," I whispered to her.

Bella took a deep breath, "Dad, I got some… good news?"

Why did she have to make it sound like a question? It is good news.

"What's wrong Bella?" Charlie asked.

Bella gave me a look. This was only making Charlie more nervous but I understood.

"Charlie, Bella has been keeping a small detail from you. I know she meant no disrespect but I know a little about what she's going through so she came to me first," I explained for her.

"What is it?" Charlie asked Bella.

"I'm… pregnant."

Charlie's eyes widened. I heard his heart speed up.

"Who is the father?" He asked.

I answered for her, "Mike."

Charlie's hands were balled into fists. His eyes narrowed and his face went red.

"Dad, please don't do anything rash!" Bella begged.

"Give him a second," I stated when he didn't reply strait away. My voice was too low for him to hear.

Soon he took a couple of deep breaths and replied, "What are you going to do with it?"

"I'm keeping it," I replied.

I was the first time she said this aloud. I almost began a victory dance. I might have, if Charlie wasn't there. Charlie looked shocked. I guess he expected her to hate it but he didn't know that Edward was in the picture. Edward changed everything. If it wasn't for him being so excited like it was his I guess she would get rid of the baby.

"Are you sure?" Charlie asked.

Bella paused, "Yes."

"But this… baby?" Charlie asked.

Bella placed her hand on her stomach. I knew she was afraid she wouldn't be able to look at the baby but by the time it was born I will have changed her look on the whole situation. I made this promise to myself… for Bella's sake of course.

"I guess we should get it check out," Charlie stated.

Hmm, he didn't like the baby.

"Sorry Dad but Carlisle did that already. When I fell down the stairs I had to tell him!" Bella explained.

"Of course," Charlie agreed, not caring that he wasn't the first to know.

Bella gave a sigh of relief. My phone began to ring. I answered it.

"Hello?"

"Is it finished yet? Can I see Bella now?" Edward asked.

I sighed, "Not now Alice!" I complained.

"Ha ha. You couldn't make me one of the guys?" Edward complained.

Bella gave me a look, it asked weather it was really Alice or not.  
'Can I talk to Bella?" Edward asked.

I rolled my eyes.

"And stop rolling your eyes!" Edward replied.  
'Hay how did you… never mind," I stated then away from the phone, 'Alice wants to talk to you."

Bella took the phone from me, "Alice?"

"Bella! I've missed you!" I heard him reply through the phone.

I knew Charlie couldn't hear anything.

"So have I!" Bella said back, her voice full of longing.

"I'm waiting in your room. Not to rush you," Edward stated.

That's how he knew.

Bella hung up the phone and gave it back to me.

"Rose and me are going to my room. See you later," Bella smiled.

Charlie nodded. I followed Bella up to her room and shut the door behind me. Edward was there. Bella went strait into his arms.

"I'm going on the Internet," I stated then hoped on.

I tried to pretend that they weren't there but it was difficult.

"You sure you don't want to hang out with us?" Bella asked.

I smiled at her, "I'm good."

"If your sure," Bella stated then turned back to Edward.

BPOV

While Rosalie was on the Internet I sat down on the bed with Edward.

"How did it go?" Edward asked.

"Like you don't know," I replied.

He chuckled quietly.

"How did he take it?" I asked him.

"He thinks he might have to change your mind. He thinks it's too early and doesn't understand why you want to keep the baby," Edward replied.

I sighed, so he wasn't on board.

"But," Edward continued, "He will support you to the very end."

I smiled, "This Baby is so lucky to have you. And so am I."

"I think you are incorrect. This baby is lucky to have you and so am I," Edward smiled.

"The baby is lucky to have you both. End of argument," Rosalie said over her shoulder.

"And the baby is so lucky to have such a protective godmother," I smiled.

Rosalie froze. I think she was unwilling to believe or hope that she was the godmother.

"Unless you don't want to be," I added.

Rosalie spun around, "Am I seriously the godmother? You don't want Alice?"

"Of course I want to be the godmother Rosalie. Yes Alice is a great friend but you were the one who has loved this baby from the beginning. Before I did. You helped me when I needed help. You are going to do the best job and be the best godmother in the world," I grinned.

"Thank you Bella!" Rosalie cried and then I was wrapped in a hug.

It took me a second to catch up. She was hugging me. Just because she was on the other side of the room doesn't mean she can't run across and hug me. Rosalie let me go and Edward had a huge grin on his face. He hugged Rosalie too and said, "Thanks so much for taking care of my Bella."

Rosalie was released and she pulled out her phone.

"Hay Emmett, you'll never guess what…." Rosalie spoke into the phone.

"It's late. You should sleep," Edward said.

"I still have guests," I argued.

"I'll let myself out," Rosalie said to me then continued talking to Emmett.

"See, nothing to worry about," Edward smiled.

I sighed, I was really tired. Edward took me over to my bed and tucked me in. He began to hum my lullaby. I was asleep within minutes.

**So was that a good chapter? Not my best, that's what I think anyway. Tell me if I'm wrong. I love to hear what you think. I love you all so please review as I do for you!**

**Just hit the button below and write what you think!**


End file.
